L O V E
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /Modified Canon. NejiSasu/ Menyakitkan bukan saat kau mengetahui alasan kau bersama dengannya dan alasan kau berpisah adalah hal sama? Adalah karena kalian mencintai satu sama lain?/


Summary: /Modified Canon. NejiSasu/ Menyakitkan bukan saat kau mengetahui alasan kau bersama dengannya dan alasan kau berpisah adalah hal sama? Adalah karena kalian mencintai satu sama lain?/

Disclaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung shonen-ai, OOC, modified canon (disini Sasuke tidak pergi dari Konoha) dan deskripsi yang lebay. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: "Talk", _Mind_, [flashback]

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**L O V E**

© **CherryCho79**

**.**

Love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be.

* * *

Kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, meski sudah lewat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bagaimana lelaki itu menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Terkejut adalah pilihanmu yang kau ambil, meski tak tersirat sepenuhnya di wajahmu yang minim ekspresi. Tentu saja kau terkejut, bagaimana pun juga ia bukanlah sosok yang memujamu seperti kebanyakan gadis di Akademi Ninja. Ia juga bukanlah sosok yang kerap meluangkan waktunya untuk berbicara padamu. Terlebih, ia adalah lelaki. Sama sepertimu.

Terdengar sangat janggal, bukan?

Tapi tak urung kau anggukan kepalamu, dengan guratan samar di kedua pipi putih yang sedikit memucat. Kau tidak tahu apa alasannya. Kau hanya merasa ini menarik. Ini menantang. Tidak pernah sekalipun kau berpikir akan menjalani sebuah hubungan sesama jenis. Kau tidak pernah terpikat pada seseorang untuk sebuah hubungan—pengecualian untuk menjajal kemampuannya lewat bertarung.

Namanya adalah Neji Hyuuga. Ia setahun lebih tua darimu, namun ia terlihat sangat dewasa. Ia merupakan lelaki yang dingin, tidak banyak berbicara dan penuh perhitungan. Sama sepertimu, ia memegang garis keturunan jenius dari klannya. Dan sama sepertimu juga, ia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun dalam keluarganya, tapi ia sedikit lebih beruntung klannya masih utuh.

Pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya adalah ketika usiamu tiga belas tahun, saat menapakkan kaki pada ujian chuunin. Saat kau menatapnya, memandang lurus kedalam bola mata keperakan miliknya, kau menemukan kilatan yang sama dengan yang terdapat dalam matamu. Juga gairah yang sama—yang begitu bernafsu untuk mencoba kemampuan lawan. Darahmu terasa mendidih seketika, berdebar penuh semangat mikirkan bagaimana ia akan membalas serangan-serangamu.

Tapi sayangnya, kalian tidak pernah bertemu di medan tarung. Sedikit mengecewakan mengingat kau ingin sekali mencoba kemampuan sang rookie tahun lalu. Tapi tidak apalah, kau masih bisa bertarung dengannnya di masa yang akan datang. Itu adalah pikiranmu saat itu.

Namun saat ini mendadak saja pemuda itu menyodorkan sebentuk perasaan bernama cinta, sangat aneh untuk tipikal lelaki sepertinya.

Kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Well, kau memang sudah menolak begitu banyak cinta yang disodorkan kehadapanmu dari para penggemarmu—kau berdecih mengingatnya. Jelas kau tidak mau menerima cinta murahan seperti itu yang hanya terpikat akan kesempurnaan fisikmu saja. Saat keluarga dan klanmu masih utuh, kau tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta. Semua rasa itu dilimpahkan untuk sang kakak, bukan untuknya. Kau tidak pernah mencicipi hangatnya perasaan itu sedikitpun. Jadi kau berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk merasakannya. Sedikit saja. Mungkin lelaki ini bisa memberikannya untukmu. Dan setelahnya, kau bisa membuangnya. Terdengar bagus, bukan?

Tersenyum culas dalam hati, kau menerima ulurannya. Menimbang-nimbang sekiranya berapa lama ia mampu membuatmu bertahan. Berpikir bagaimana caranya memberimu cinta. Lalu mendengus membayangkan bagaimana Hyuuga yang satu ini, yang begitu terbiasa hidup menaati aturan, kini memilih jalan yang menyimpang.

Ini benar-benar menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya, kau dan lelaki itu kerap kali ditemukan bersama. Bukan, bukan bersama dalam artian bermesraan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih, tapi kalian berdua lebih menyerupai partner berlatih.

Seperti hari itu.

Saat itu kau tengah duduk di hamparan rumput hijau di lapangan berlatih yang bersisian dengan tepi hutan. Rekan-rekan sekelompokmu telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Latihan rutin bersama kelompok tujuh dan sang pembimbing memang sudah selesai. Lalu saat kau tengah menikmati angin semilir yang membelai wajahmu, sosok itu datang. Seperti biasanya.

Ya, Neji Hyuuga. Kekasihmu itu.

Lalu kalian berdua akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam dengan berlatih. Saat titik-titik peluh mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di sepanjang sisi wajah, nafas terpengggal satu-satu serta cakra yang sudah terkuras habis, barulah kalian akan menghentikan adu fisik dan adu strategi. Berbaring di rumput yang sedikit basah, menatap langit pekat dengan bulan yang berpendar menggantung dan tersaput awan kelabu, kalian akan mulai berbagi cerita. Awalnya hanya ia yang berbicara, pendek-pendek saja. Kemudian entah bagaimana, kau mulai membuka diri padanya; mengisahkan tentang pembantaian klanmu juga ambisi membara untuk menuntut balas pada sang kakak—sebuah hal yang tidak pernah kau umbar pada siapapun.

"Lupakan dendammu." itu adalah tanggapan yang ia berikan usai kau menutup cerita. Nafasmu memburu dan darahmu mendesir kencang menahan amarah yang menggelegak dalam dada. Kau mendelik marah padanya, merasa ia tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. "Dendam tidak akan menghasilkan apapun."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun. Tidak usah menasehatiku." desismu dengan nada rendah, penuh penekanan dan berbahaya.

Tapi ancamanmu tidak berlaku untuknya. Sepasang mata keperakan yang semula bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata kini menanpakkan dirinya. Neji memandangimu dengan mata berkilat—tajam dan intens. "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mendendam. Sama baiknya dengan apa yang kau rasakan."

Kau salah, Sasuke. Kebencian Neji Hyuuga pada klan Hyuuga bukanlah rahasia lagi. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki demi klan. Kau juga ingat bagaimana begitu bernafsunya ia untuk membunuh Hinata—sepupunya—pada saat ujian chuunin dulu.

Sama seperti dirimu, Neji juga memendam dendam atas kematian orang yang disayangi..

"Kalau begitu—" kau memberi jeda sejenak, menghirup banyak-banyak udara untuk menetralisir segala perasaan yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikirmu. "—seharusnya kau tidak menghentikanku."

Tatapan Neji makin menusukmu. Suaranya yang dingin mengintimidasimu. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang balas dendam."

"Aku tahu!" kau meraung. Darahmu sudah mendidih sekarang. "Aku telah menempuh berbagai jalan, aku telah berhasil bertahan hingga saat ini, lalu aku akan menjadi kuat. Semua karena dendam yang telah kutanam dalam diriku."

Sedetik berikutnya kau mendapat dirimu melayang rendah di atas permukaan tanah, lalu menghantam rerumputan hijau dan berakhir dengan menabrak pohon dengan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras. Kau tidak menyangka Neji akan menberikan serangan yang begitu mendadak. Kau bangkit, kali ini amarah sudah menguasaimu. Kau mengelap darah di sudut bibirmu dengan mata yang menatap Neji penuh kebencian. Kau baru saja akan memberikan serangan balik saat suaranya yang dingin tertangkap pendengaranmu, membuatmu lumpuh dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat berhasil membunuhnya? Apa kau merasa bahagia?"

Kau terdiam, pertanyaan itu tidak pernah sekalipun melintas dalam benakmu. Yang kau tahu hanyalah kau harus menjadi kuat dan membunuhnya, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya tidak pernah kau pikirkan. Otakmu yang jenius hanya kau gunakan untuk menyususn rencana-rencana pembunuhan paling brutal untuk dirinya.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_ Kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri._ Apa aku bahagia?_

_Tentu, bukankah itu adalah tujuan hidupmu, Sasuke?_ Gumammu. Keraguan mulai menyusupi hatimu, melubangi tekad yang sudah kau bulatkan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" serumu lantang. Satu tarikan nafas, kau mengucapkannya lamat-lamat, "Aku sudah berjanji akan membunuhnya. Karena itulah aku akan tetap hidup. Untuk membunuhnya."

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, berjalan mendekatimu. Kali ini suaranya melembut. "Tidak ada yang kau dapatkan. Kepuasan yang kau dapat hanya sementara. Kau akan kehilangan tujuan hidup setelah dendammu terbayar. Lalu pada akhirnya kau hanya akan merasa hampa."

Kau terperangah. Benarkah akan seperti itu jadinya?

"Lupakanlah dendammu..." Neji menyentuh pundakmu, ada rasa hangat yang menjalarimu. "Tidak akan ada yang kau dapatkan. Tidak akan ada kembali dari kuburnya. Kau hanya akan terjebak dalam kehampaan yang lebih dari sebelumnya."

Kau tidak bergeming. Tidak membatah tapi tidak juga menyetujui. Kau hanya memejamkan matamu, merasakan angin yang menerpa lembut dirimu. Lalu, sekonyong-konyong api dendam yang berkobar hebat dalam dirimu padam begitu saja. Entah bagaimana.

Hanya satu yang kau tahu: Neji telah melenyapkan dendammu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan itu datang begitu saja, muncul tanpa bisa dicegah. Kebersamaanmu dengan Neji membawa getaran tersendiri yang belum pernah kau rasakan. Ada kehangatan ganjil yang mendiami sudut hati. Meski perasaan itu datang bersama dengan mencuatnya gosip-gosip murahan mengenai hubungan kalian berdua, kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Lagipula sejak kapan seorang Sasuke Uchiha peduli dengan opini orang lain? Kau tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai hal tersebut.

Hari-hari setelah itu merupakan hari-hari yang menyenangkan dalam hidupmu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan si pemuda berambut coklat untuk berlatih hingga larut malam dan juga berbagi hal-hal kecil dengannya. Kau tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini sebelumnya.

Tanpa ada ambisi untuk membunuh. Tanpa ada obsesi untuk balas dendam.

Yang ada hanyalah harapan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Yang ada hanyalah keinginanan untuk melindungi.

Dan segumpal rasa yang menyejukkan.

["Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau bersama denganku?"]

Itu adalah kata-kata yang Neji ucapkan kepadamu di kala pertama kau memutuskan untuk memulai hal ini. Efeknya sama seperti sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhmu; gamblang, langsung pada tujuan dan sangat mengejutkan. Saat itu usianya baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan kau enam belas tahun. Sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil sebuah keputuskan besar seperti itu. Awalnya kau hanya menerimanya karena menganggap ini menarik. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kau merasakan ada sebuah rasa yang menyusup ke dalam bilik hati dan menghangatkannya yang hampir membeku.

Lalu mendadak kau memahami satu hal; **kau dan Neji bersama karena kalian mencintai satu sama sama lain.**

Cukup Neji seorang, maka kau dapat menjalani kehidupanmu yang tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, meski sudah lewat setahun yang lalu, bagaimana lelaki itu menyatakan isi pikirannya saat itu. Terkejut adalah pilihanmu yang kau ambil, meski tak tersirat sepenuhnya di wajahmu yang minim ekspresi. Biar bagaimanapun, ini terlalu mendadak untuk sesuatu yang telah berlangsung selama tiga tahun lebih. Terlalu janggal untuk sesuatu yang mengalir tenang seperti selayaknya sungai kecil.

"Apa?" ucapmu meminta kepastian, berharap bahwa apa yang baru kau dengar adalah salah.

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Kau mengamati lekat-lekat wajah Neji, mencoba mengartikan pandangan matanya yang tidak terbaca. Menelusuri labirin dalam sepasang bola mata itu, tapi kau tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

"Kenapa?" kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak bertanya. Dan kau merutuki suaramu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ini salah, Sasuke. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi." di matamu, Neji saat ini terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari alasan. Perkataannya barusan bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Ketika pertama kali memutuskan hal ini, kalian berdua sudah cukup dewasa. Neji pasti memahami betul setiap konsekuensi dari tidak memegang teguh peraturan. Lelaki itulah yang pertama membawanya keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya. Dan sekarang ia memintanya menyudahi begitu saja semua yang telah ia mulai? Cih!

Mendadak kau teringat alasan kau dan Neji bersama.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Brengsek. Benar-benar brengsek! Kenapa sekarang ucapanmu seperti seorang gadis putus asa dalam serial drama? Kau terus merutuki dirimu sendiri diam-diam. Dalam hati turut memaki, bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa membawamu pada sosokmu yang begitu melankolis? Dasar sialan!

Ia terdiam sejenak. Mengambil udara banyak-banyak, menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, **"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."**

Kau merasakan darahmu menggelegak, emosimu terpancing keluar, "Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau memilih mengakhiri ini? Apa kau takut dengan keputusanmu dulu?"

"Tidak." Neji tampak tenang, meski begitu kau bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan janggal dalam matanya. Entah apa, kau tidak bisa mengartikannya, "Kulakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku."

_Persetan!_ Kau memaki. Neji Hyuuga tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan dimatamu sekarang.

"Hanya saja ini salah, Sasuke. Ini bukanlah jalan yang sepatutnya kita ambil—" ada jeda sejenak, "Aku—kita—harus menyudahinya."

"Kau—" nafasmu menderu, kedua tanganmu kini mencekal kerah baju milik Neji, bersiap melayangkan tinjuan, tendangan, jutsu ataupun yang lainnya pada yang bersangkutan. Tapi tidak kau lakukan. Kau hanya menatap ke dalam matanya. Sepasang mata yang selalu menyimpan pesona magisnya, sepasang mata yang membuatmu mampu bertekuk lutut pada jeratannya, sepasang mata yang selalu kau telusuri lorong-lorongnya dan menjejakkan keberadaanmu di setiap sisinya.

Kau terhenyak seketika. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil disana. Sepasang mata itu sekarang tampak… kosong?

Kau menghempaskan tubuh Neji keras, namun tidak sampai terjatuh karena pemuda itu sanggup menguasai dirinya. Kau menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, pekatnya rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dirimu membuat dadamu sesak. Rahangmu terkatup, ekspresimu mengeras. Berkata lamat-lamat dengan suara berbisik rendah, "Jika itu yang kau inginkan; pergilah."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Usai berkata itu, Neji melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapanmu. Melangkah pergi dari hidupmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tidak kembali.

Kau tahu itu. Kau tahu hal itu dengan sangat pasti. Biar bagaimanapun, Neji sosok yang serupa denganmu—nyaris menyerupai refleksi cermin. Jika ia sudah menetapkan sesuatu, maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalanginya. Dan kau juga tahu, kau bukan pengecualian dari hal tersebut. Meski begitu, dalam hati kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengharapkan kepulangan Neji ke sisimu.

Bahkan ketika melepaskan Neji saat itu, kau tidak mampu memungkiri kenyataan bahwa saat menatap pada punggung yang semakin menjauh itu kau mendapati dirimu berharap sosok itu berlari kembali padamu. Kau juga tidak bisa mengingkari kekecewaan yang bersemayam di hati karena gagal menjaga apa yang seharusnya berada di sisi.

Neji tidak akan kembali.

Kau tahu itu. Neji telah memilih jalannya sendiri, menolak untuk tetap berjalan beriringan ketika tiba di persimpangan. Seharusnya kau menyadi sejak semula; Neji yang taat pada aturan akan lebih baik untuk tetap begitu. Abnormalitas yang menyukai sesama jenis tidak cocok untuknya. Terbukti kini ia telah menjalani ikatan pertunangan dengan Tenten. Sebuah hubungan yang normal, sebuah pilihan yang mengedepankan norma dan susila, sebuah keputusan yang menjunjung tinggi martabat klan Hyuuga. Jelas, itu bukanlah apa yang bisa kau berikan.

Ya, kau tahu itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih begitu menyakitkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun terasa satu abad untukmu.

Hubunganmu dan Neji jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Enggan untuk menyapa, malas untuk saling menatap bahkan tidak sudi untuk melempar pandangan sinis. Sebenarnya Neji berusaha memperbaikinya dengan tetap bersikap biasa, namun rupanya kau masih tidak mau untuk menyambut maksud baiknya.

Hatimu bertanya, benarkah ini hanya berselang satu tahun? Kenapa rasanya seperti seabad?

Itu adalah satu tahun yang buruk bagimu, sama buruknya pada tahun pertama paska pembantaian klan Uchiha. Hanya saja tidak ada tangis seperti waktu itu—tentu saja, kau bukan lagi bocah kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau adalah seorang lelaki sekarang. Dan kau mengharamkan dirimu untuk menangis, apapun alasannya. Kau juga bukan lagi bocah yang dengan mudahnya menaruh dendam. Waktu telah membawamu pada kedewasaan yang sebenarnya dan mengubahmu menjadi sesosok yang berpikiran matang.

Tahun sudah berganti, batang usiamu sudah bertambah menginjak angka dua puluh—usiamu sekarang.

Tapi mengapa kau masih tidak bisa lari dari kehampaan yang terasa semakin menyayat?

Kau tidak tahu.

Akhir-akhir ini—seusai latihan, di kala menjelang dihanyut mimpi, atau di waktu-waktu senggang—kau kerap kali termenung. Tidak, bukan melamun. Hanya berusaha berpikir realistis dan mengedepankan rasional. Kau sudah lelah untuk bersikap naif dengan menolak realita dan hidup dalam bayang kenangan. Hanya saja kau jadi memikirkan tentang hal ini. Memikirkan tentang alasan Neji meninggalkanmu. Meski si lelaki berambut coklat itu sudah resmi bertunangan dengan Tenten, kau tahu bahwa ia tidak menaruh simpati sedikit pun terhadap perempuan itu, apalagi cinta. Dalam sekejap memandang pun kau tahu. Tentu, bukankah kau mengerti Neji lebih dari siapa pun?

Jadi, mengapa Neji pergi meninggalkanmu?

Kau berpikir, terus berpikir. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto dan Sakura mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Tidak, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirimu. Sasuke Uchiha yang tertutup dan menyimpan masalah untuk dirinya sendiri akan tetap begitu sampai kapanpun.

[ "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."]

Saat itu senja baru datang menjelang. Matahari yang perkasa turun dari singgasananya, sinarnya yang lembut dan hangat mewarnai kanvas langit dengan semburat rona warna lembayung yang indah. Kau terngah berbaring beralaskan hamparan rumput hijau, patahan nafas yang tersenggal dan peluh-peluh yang menetes dari sisi wajahnya mengisyaratkan latihan yang menguras energi. Itu adalah senja yang damai ketika ribuan kenangan berhamburan keluar dari kotak memori di sudut pikiranmu, menerjangmu dengan kilasan-kilasan wajah rupawan yang kau rindukan (Ya, kau merindukannya. Akui saja!).

Seakan belum cukup, perkataan Neji saat itu terus terngiang di telingamu bagaikan kaset rekaman yang sudah rusak.

["Kulakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, percayalah padaku."]

Mendadak, sebuah pemahaman menghampirimu seperti kilatan petir yang menyambar sebatang pohon. Kini kau tahu alasan mengapa Neji pergi meninggalkanmu. Alasan mengapa kalian berpisah. Alasan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu. Alasan yang membuatmu sesak dalam sekejap.

—**karena kau dan Neji saling mencintai satu sama lain.**

Menyakitkan bukan saat kau mengetahui alasan kau bersama dengannya dan alasan kau berpisah adalah hal sama? Adalah karena kalian mencintai satu sama lain?

Kenyataan memang pahit. Realita yang kejam telah menampar pipimu keras-keras, membuatnya tersadar bahwa Neji benar-benar tulus mencintamu. Bahwa Neji melakukan ini semua demi dirimu. Bahwa Neji bukanlah seorang keparat yang telah mempermainkanmu.

Rasa ini adalah terlarang. Tidak akan ada satupun bagian masyarakat yang akan merestui hubungan kalian, tidak akan ada satupun sudut bumi yang akan menjadi tempat kalian berpijak. Neji memahami hal tersebut, jauh ketika kau masih bergulat dengan pemikiranmu yang kekanak-kanakan. Karena ia yang telah menarikmu ke dalam lumpur dosa ini, maka ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua ini; ia harus meniadakan apa yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya, meski harus menjadi sosok paling dibenci dari orang yang dikasihi.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!

Kau memaki dirimu sendiri. Mengapa bisa kau hal sepenting ini luput dari kejeniusan otakmu? Kau terus memaki hingga hampir membenturkan kepalamu sendiri.

"Maaf, Neji... Maafkan aku…"

Sayangnya, kata maaf sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Percuma saja, tidak akan ada yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hanya akan menambah kegetiran dalam kisahmu yang pilu.

Kau memejamkan matamu, meneguhkan dalam hati untuk mengikuti keinginan Neji. Apapun itu, tanpa peduli seberapa banyak yang akan kau korbankan—hidupmu, perasaanmu, kebahagianmu. Yang kau tahu hanyalah kau harus melakukan sama seperti yang Neji lakukan—berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal.

Itulah cara kalian berbahasa; bahwa kalian peduli satu sama lain, bahwa kalian saling menopang (meski di sisi yang tidak terlihat), bahwa kalian ada untuk melindungi. Karena terkadang, perpisahan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya.

Menyakitkan bukan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Karena cinta ini terlarang, karena cinta ini adalah dosa.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

KENAPA HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS ITU DILARANG? ;_; *ditabok rame2* Sebenarnya fic ini mau dikasih buat seseorang, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan udah pergi dan gag akan kembali lagi, jadi yaahh…. ;_; TwT

Mind to review?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
